rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Ryder Trial
This plot is a disputed event. For another perspective of it, made by the Ryders, you may see one here. The Red Ryder Trial The Red Ryder Trial, also known as the Ryder treason of the 6th age, references an event that took place in the early days of the 6th age and witnessed the end of House Ryder as a family of nobility in Kandarin. The Treason During the Sicarius-Kandar War, the army of Kandarin and Yanille was based in Catherby and Camelot. At the time, the latter was under the control of House Ryder. Duke Jason Ryder took issue with King Vectis' orders for the armies and his commanders to be stationed in Camelot without requesting. On the night of the war council and training, all military personnel were required to attend. Out of the full force of Kandarin, Yanille, and the White Knights, only the Ryder forces were absent. When the war council began to meet within Camelot, Atreyu Corvus searched for Jason and the Ryders. When he did, he overheard the end of the Ryders' plans to betray and murder King Vectis. Before they could stop him, Atreyu made his way back to the meeting room and warned Vectis just as the Ryder men entered behind him. Alerted, the Vectori escorted Vectis back to Ardougne as Jason Ryder played off the behavior as war preparation and feigned stoic behavior. Soon after this had transpired, the meeting began and the Ryders took their seats. Vectis requested that Jason and some of his men to come to Ardougne Castle to answer for the acts of treason committed by one of the Ryder's warriors. The duke accepted, believing the King to be ignorant of his plans, and travelled to Ardougne with his son and a few choice men. The Trial Upon his arrival, Jason was set to trial by the King to answer for the treason of his men. He pled guilty to the actions of his men and swore to bring his those responsible to justice. Vectis agreed and passed sentence on the duke, removing his title until such a time as his men were handled. At this point, Vectis stood and embraced Jason, thanking him for his co-operation in the matter. The king then informed Jason Ryder that he must tend to his daughter who was at this point in time very ill; Jason then shared his condolances. Vectis told Jason that the commander of the Vectori would see him out before he himself left the room. As soon as Vectis had gone, the commander of the Vectori, Sir Nikkoli Proventus, gave a single order to his men: "Kill them." The Verdict Two Vectori charged Jason and William Ryder, spearing them both through the chest and effectively killing them. An order was immediately made across the commorb system to the armed men in Camelot, instructing them to slay all members of the Ryder family and arrest or kill the soldiers who disobeyed the order itself. Many of the Ryder loyalists and a slight number of family members were killed before they could escape Camelot, and soon after, Vectis also passed a law banishing the remaining few from Kandarin, never to return upon penalty of death. Category:In-Character History Category:Plots Category:Kandarin Category:Ryder